Ages of Innocence: Book 2 Desire
by Corianin
Summary: Bella is eager to explore the new worlds opened up to her. But will she be able to handle the heat that Rosalie and Emmett generate?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Well, here it is - Book 2 of Ages of Innocence. Thank you to everyone who emailed and added me as a favorite story/author - that was awesome! Such an ego boost. LOL Anyway, this book is a bit more...intense, shall we say...than the last one. But then, Bella has learned a few things about herself, so maybe she's ready for the intensity. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been kind of weird at first, right after Edward got home. She knew that he would know about her...tryst...with Alice and Jasper, but to see the hurt in his eyes in that one unguarded second before he forced it out - it was almost too much to take. In the weeks since, though, it had gotten easier. Edward had never said a word. Alice and Jasper had given her all the time and space she wanted to adjust to the idea and her new-found womanhood, ecstatically welcoming her into their arms when she finally came to terms with everything. And though the three of them had been together fairly often since, Edward seemed nonplussed about it. He still treated her as if she were breakable, but after talking with Esme for a while she understood that it was less about her and more about him, and that made it easier to bear. All in all, things had almost gone back to normal. Sitting on the bed, staring out at the early evening, she was talking with Alice.

"So you and Jasper are going?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"We need to hunt too, Bella. Or have you forgotten that there are other needs besides amazing sex?" Alice's voice was teasing, and Bella blushed.

"Who are my watchdogs this time around?" she asked, trying to keep her mind from whirling all of the possibilities around. It was hard, though - especially when she recalled what had started during the last hunting trip.

"Em and Rose." Alice giggled. "They've been warned not to touch you unless you give the go-ahead, but don't expect Emmett to keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah, like I ever do anyway."

"So, anyway, it's only three days this time. You'll be fine."

"Alice..." Bella began hesitantly. Catching the tone of her voice, the bouncy vampire dropped to the bed beside her friend and waited. "Why doesn't Rosalie like me?" ~Ahhh.~ She chose her words with care.

"That, actually, would be Rose's story to tell. But I can say it has less to do with who you are than with...well, what you are."

"So, she doesn't like me because I'm human?" Bella's voice was incredulous.

"In a way," said Alice honestly. "Bella, understand, Rose has been down a hard road. A very hard road. And though it's her story to tell if she ever wishes to, I can tell you that it was the decisions she didn't get to make that prompt her resentment. She'll come around, though. As bitchy as she is sometimes, she has a truly kind heart, and her fear of being hurt again is only one of many reasons she acts as she does." Bella nodded, staying quiet. Alice paused, then jumped to her feet. "Come on, it's time for us to go. You want to say goodbye to Edward, don't you?" The two friends stood and, arms around each others' waists, they wandered downstairs.

Alice bounced over to Jasper when they hit the bottom of the stairs, and they all wandered in to join the rest. Getting to the kitchen gave Bella pause. It was amazing. With the last of the day's rare sunlight streaming in the enormous window, the entire room seemed filled with celestial creatures. The diamond-dust shimmer of their skin that always took her breath away was near overwhelming in its beauty when they were all together. Suddenly she felt very small, and very humbled. Here was this family, these immortal, wonderful beings, who had all of eternity on their side, advantages she could only guess at, beautiful enough to make a person want to stop breathing, and they liked her. Loved her. Accepted and cherished her. Fought and would die for her. Her, Bella Swan, the clumsy duckling who was average at best in her own estimation. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"What's this?" Carlisle's soft words from beside her startled her and she jumped, blushing as he reflexively caught the vase she bumped before it could smash. Wide-eyed, she watched the golden-haired demigod place the vase back and gently lift his hand to her cheek. She nearly swooned at the touch of his finger on her skin, feather-light and electric, as he wiped away a tear that she hadn't known escaped, and felt her knees go weak when he lifted his finger to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to steal the tear away. His smile was purely amazing, and her mouth went completely dry.

"You really are beautiful, Bella," he murmured before walking over to join his wife by the door. She followed him with her eyes, not even able to break her gaze when she heard Alice giggle. Her friend darted over to her, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially.

"He's really something, isn't he?" Bella, still incapable of speech, could only nod. "You know, he wants you too." Her eyes finally broke free from Carlisle as she snapped her head around to stare at her friend. "Don't look so shocked. They all do. You have no idea how jealous Emmett is that Jazz and I got you first." Bella's mind swam. "Of course, like I said, no one will make a move without your say-so. Edward isn't so thrilled, but he's adjusting. He's seen how much happier you are." Bella supposed that was true. Since that first day he'd not treated her any different. They still shared their heated embraces, he still backed down. They were still friends, confidants...everything but lovers, and Bella couldn't conceive of a world without him. Now that it was Edward that needed time, she was more than happy to give it to him. Within reason, of course. As if thoughts could summon, he appeared in the opposite doorway and crossed to her, smiling for her alone. Alice melted away as Edward approached, walking to Bella and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'll miss you," they said simultaneously, smiling at each other. Bella was prepared for the quick peck on the lips that he usually graced her with whenever the entire family was around. However, Emmett's voice broke into their moment.

"Don't worry, bro. Rose and I will take good care of Bella." The burly vampire wiggled his eyebrows comically at them and Edward growled slightly. Without warning, he slanted his lips over hers and kissed her thoroughly, completely, picking her up to meet his onslaught before setting her back on the ground. As her mind tried to clear away the lust fuzzies that had taken up residence at his touch, she heard Emmett whooping behind them, heard Alice and Jasper chuckling. She knew she was blushing, but for once she didn't care.

"I'll see you in a few days, Bella." Edward's voice was warm, yet she could catch the undercurrent of worry. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll be waiting." She kissed him again and watched as he disappeared out the door.

"He'll come 'round, darlin'. You'll see." Jasper was beside her now, though she'd never noticed his approach. The quiet vampire had become so much more comfortable around her in the past month. ~Well, no surprise there, not after everything,~ she thought. He leaned down and kissed her soundly. "We'll be back in a few days. It's okay to enjoy yourself, if it's something you want. Trust me - no one will mind." He grinned at her and turned to Alice, who had just come over. At the touch of her lips, Bella felt a little light-headed. She'd never considered herself attracted to women before, but this was different. This was Alice. As the two embraced, the distant part of Bella's mind that was still in the present registered Emmett's groan, Esme's focused gaze, Carlisle's lips parting involuntarily...and unexpectedly, Rosalie's softly whispered "Whoa." After what may have been forever or only a few moments, the two girls broke apart. Alice, perky as ever, shouted her goodbyes over her shoulder as she dragged Jasper out the door. Carlisle and Esme left as well, and suddenly Bella was very aware that it was only her, Rosalie, and Emmett standing in the room. Unsure of herself, she stammered.

"I'm going to...I think...I'm going to go to bed. Take a nap." She turned and stumbled out the door, Emmett's voice following her into the hallway.

"Want some company?" She thought she heard a playful smack as she walked up the stairs, but by the time she fell into Edward's gigantic bed, she was almost completely asleep.

* * *

"Did you see that kiss?" Emmett was beside himself. "I mean, I thought Alice was just going to hold her there forever! That was HOT!" Rosalie flounced over and flopped onto the couch.

"I don't see what the big deal is." She couldn't quite keep the hurt out of her voice. "You see her kiss me all the time."

"Yeah, and that's hella hot too," he said, dropping down beside his wife and pulling her into his arms. "Come on, babe. You know you're the only one for me. But you gotta admit, Bella sure is something." Rosalie stared at her hands.

"Yeah. Human," she said quietly. Her mind focused inwardly, she gave in to Emmett's touch and relaxed against him. And Emmett, exuberant as he was, understood. They sat there in each others' arms, thinking their thoughts and sharing their comfort, as the moon rose over the trees.

* * *

Out in the woods, out of the house, Edward could finally drop the guard he'd been holding in place around Bella. He ran with the others, moody and morose, and when they decided to stop and eat he broke away from them and went off on his own. Alice found him sitting by a stream, his flawless features full of pain and confusion.

"You know, it's all on you now," she said as she sat down on the grass near his feet. He turned his gaze to her, not bothering to hide his expression.

"I know that. Do you think I don't know that? Do you know how much I wish I could give her what she wants? Do you have any idea how much it tears me apart knowing that she's being satisfied by my FAMILY because I can't trust myself enough to not hurt her?" His voice cracked on the last word, and she jumped up, sitting on the rock beside him. His face was turned from her, but she grasped his chin and made him face her.

"Edward. Listen to me. We may be able to give her pleasure, but we cannot give her what she wants. Because all she wants is you! Sure, the sex is great, but I've seen the way she watches you. You are everything to her, and she feels like she's losing you just because she wants you. I've watched her cry when she thinks no one is looking, and every tear has your name on it. Don't you see, Ed?" He wrenched his face out of her grip, so she straddled his lap, giving him no choice but to meet her gaze. "We could fuck her until she died from orgasm overdose, and her last thought wouldn't be the pleasure. It would be of you." She sighed, standing up. "Edward, I love you. You're amazing. And you need to understand that until you trust yourself, you're condemning both of you to unhappiness. But I love Bella too. She's my sister, she's my best friend. And if I can do something, anything, to make her feel like she is beautiful and adored and worth every ounce of happiness and pleasure I can bring her, I'm going to do it. And I know if you talk to the others, they'll say the same thing." She turned to walk away.

"How do I stop hurting her?" His voice was raw and sore and it made her heart ache to hear it, but she never turned back to him, speaking over her shoulder instead.

"By loving her."

Only the rustle of the wind through the trees remained to keep Edward company, and it sounded as hollow as he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella awoke to the unmistakable sound of fighting. She opened the door and crept down the hall, peering into the room Emmett and Rosalie shared. Emmett didn't even look at her when he spoke, all his attention focused elsewhere.

"Bells! Perfect! Grab a controller and drop in! I'm sick of facing off against the damned machine, and Rosie never wants to play." Despite herself, she grinned and walked forward. She'd never played many video games, but she'd always wanted to. Sitting down in an overstuffed chair, she picked up the wireless controller and stared in confusion at the white remote-looking object.

"Um, Emmett...how does this work?" He put the game on pause and leapt over to her, picking her up and standing her on her feet so he could show her how to hold it properly. She couldn't help the way she tingled when he touched her, the way her cheeks flushed, and she knew he could tell. But, true to the agreement, he never did more than instruct her in playing the game.

"Okay, hold the Wii-mote out in front of you. Point it at the TV. See that little black bar on top of the set? That's the sensor. That's how the system knows what you're doing with the controller." He picked up his own controller and took the game off pause to demonstrate. "See how my character swings the lightsaber when I swing my arm? Okay, now that other little controller with the joystick, that's the nunchuck controller. That's how you move around. Forward, back, left, right. Now, when I move my character at the same time I swing the Wii-mote, watch what happens." On screen, the little cartoon guy jumped to the side and swung the lightsaber in an arc. "Now, you try. I won't attack. You need to get used to the way it works."

Bella, feeling slightly sheepish but curious about this new realm of video games, swung her arm. She used her thumb to move her little person around the screen, swinging and leaping while Emmett gave her pointers.

"Not such a wide swing - you don't have to try and decapitate anything. A gentle wrist flick will work. Now, to the side and swing down - yeah, like that. You're a natural at this, Bells!" She blushed with the praise and did her best not to let him see how difficult it was to keep her balance and coordination while simultaneously flinging her arm around and wiggling the joystick. All of her concentration was on this, so she completely missed the way he eventually went silent, watching her, his eyes following her every movement, tracing her slender form as she bounced and twisted.

"Hey. I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Her voice was full of surprise and pride, but when she turned to her companion to get confirmation she was struck motionless by the unbridled desire in his eyes. Just then the Wii-mote went sailing out of her grasp and she had the wildly random thought that maybe she should have put the safety strap around her wrist. She cringed in anticipation of the upcoming crash and squeezed her eyes closed, but all was quiet. Cautiously opening one eye she saw Emmett standing across the room, her escaped controller in one big hand, eyes glowing as he watched her. Emmett - big, rowdy Emmett, who was married to what Bella felt had to be the most beautiful woman to walk the earth in any form - was staring at her like he wanted to throw her down and have his way with her right there in the middle of his bedroom floor. She tried to say something but no words would come out. Instead she could only watch as, purpose in his bearing, he walked towards her.

* * *

While Edward was having his chat with Alice, the remaining Cullens were having their own little soiree. Jasper was filling them in on exactly what had happened that first night.

"I almost lost it...I couldn't control myself. It took everything I had just to stay still - there was no hope that I could have backed off. I was terrified if I moved at all I would lose it completely and just drain her."

"So what stopped you? Was it Alice?" Esme's eyes were wide and concerned. Carlisle, who had witnessed the entire scene, stayed quiet as he heard it from his son's viewpoint.

"It was Bella."

"Bella?" Esme's voice was surprised. Jasper nodded.

"She was terrified at first, but then I saw her fear just...go away. I don't know how she did it." Jasper's eyes focused far away, remembering, and he laughed in quiet amazement. "But then she told me if I was going to kill her I'd better at least finish fucking her first." Carlisle chuckled while Esme gasped in delighted shock. "It was the most...difficult...mind-boggling...erotic experience I've ever had."

"So, what, she talked you down?" Esme asked. Carlisle at this point couldn't help but chime in.

"No...I'd say she turned his lust on his hunger and made them fight it out. One minute I'm standing there in horror knowing, without a doubt, that I'm going to have to explain Bella's death to Edward, and the next minute I'm watching in pure shock as she's on top of Jasper and his eyes are slowly coming back into focus. It apparently had a similar effect on Alice as well."

"What had a similar effect one me?" the vampire in question asked as she rejoined the trio.

"Bella bringing me out of my hunger." Alice shivered.

"God, that was so scary. I thought I was going to lose it. I thought for SURE Jazz was going to snap. Between her lust and her blood...it was so intoxicating. Bella is one amazing human." Her voice was full of pride and love for her friend.

"That she is," agreed Esme.

"So how do you think she's doing with Em and Rose?" They all looked at Alice. For a moment she was silent, and then a huge grin crossed her pixie features.

"Oh, she'll get along great!"

* * *

Rosalie's thoughts were in an uproar. It wasn't enough that everyone wanted to coddle and cherish this human girl, but now they wanted to screw her too? She paced the kitchen, back and forth, trying to collect herself. Even her man, her Emmett. She wasn't by nature a jealous creature, and they had enjoyed many other pairings over the last decades, but she just couldn't understand his fascination for Bella. ~She's kind and beautiful, and except for Alice and Jazz, completely untouched. Who wouldn't want to enjoy that?~ her mind interjected. She told it to shut up and kept pacing.

From upstairs came the sound of Emmett playing his new game. Rosalie sighed. Maybe she should go find a book. Or practice her archery - not that she needed to practice, but the thought of firing arrows into a defenseless hay bale was very soothing. She heard her husband greet Bella, invite her to play the Wii, and that decided her. ~Let them have their video games. I need to go clear my mind.~ Snatching her bow from its hanging place near the back door, she darted out into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was unsure what move to make. Should she speak? Should she run? Did she even want to run? She cleared her throat.

"Emmett..." The sound of her quavering voice fell flat as he advanced. Closer and closer he came, and Bella wasn't sure how much of her racing pulse was apprehension and how much was desire, and she didn't have any idea what she should do. It seemed like the shortest forever possible and then he was standing in front of her and she had to look up to meet his eyes. Her breathing deepened as he reached out his hand and her eyes fluttered shut. His grip was cool on her skin, but the tension in his grasp was completely unmistakable. She felt him pause, could feel the control he was exerting radiate from him like heat, and then he let go and she felt his large fingers smooth through her hair, making her shiver and causing a small, quiet moan to escape her lips. Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Bella..." his voice, rougher than she'd ever heard it, rasped over her skin like a cat's tongue. She shivered again. "We were told we were not to touch you or initiate anything, that you had to be the one to decide. So if you don't plan on starting something, I think it's probably best if you leave the room for a while." She blinked. This was not what she was expecting. All of that power...she'd half expected him to be wrapped around her before she knew he'd moved. But here he was, giving her a way out. With her emotions in an uproar and her libido in overdrive, she fled. He stood there watching the empty doorway for a few moments before visibly gathering himself and sitting back down in front of his game.

* * *

Back in Edward's room, she collapsed on the bed. ~What the hell is going on?~ she thought frantically. ~It's not like I'm an untried virgin anymore. Why this...why him?~ Rolling over and burying her head in the pillows, she tried to sort her roiling emotions into some semblance of order. ~He's not even my type! He's so big...and so...so...Emmett.~ Against her will she sighed. ~Maybe I'd better try and get some sleep. I might feel better when I wake up.~ Her resolve to drift to slumber lasted all of about ten minutes, at which point she knew it was hopeless. ~Screw it. I'm going for a walk. Nothing bad can get on this property anyway.~ Mind made up, she walked downstairs and out the back door. A bird call made her turn her head and she tripped down the stairs, landing flat on her stomach in the damp grass. Just great. She lifted her head and started to stand up, but was shocked to see a graceful hand in her field of vision. Confused, she looked up into Rosalie's beautiful face. The female vampire seemed as shocked at her own offer of assistance as Bella was, but she regained her poise easily.

"It's a hand, Bella. Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you." Embarrassed, Bella took the other woman's hand and felt the strength in her grip as Rosalie all but yanked her to her feet. "You really are clumsy, even for a human." Bella blinked at the insult, but had to acknowledge the truth of it. Chagrined, she muttered her thanks and began to walk down the path towards the forest. Something in her drooping shoulders got the best of Rosalie and despite her dislike for the human she found herself catching up and walking with her. Bella was shocked, but said nothing, and the two walked in silence for a while. Bella was confused. She knew Rose didn't like her, and yet every time she stumbled, the other woman was there to catch her before she fell or hurt herself. Yet through all of this, neither said anything. Bella didn't even know where she was headed. She just kept walking, following the path as it wound higher and higher into the mountains. It must have been hours before she stopped, and then only because she'd reached the end of the trail. Quite abruptly, in fact. And as her arms pinwheeled and her eyes clenched shut while she tried frantically and unsuccessfully to back away from the cliff's edge, her mind screamed out Edward's name.

The sensation of falling, however, was short-lived, replaced by the sensation of being held aloft and moved, then hitting the ground rather roughly. She opened her eyes to see Rosalie staring at her, mingled irritation and anger on her perfect features.

"I can see why Edward feels like he has to protect you. If he didn't you'd probably kill yourself out of sheer stupidity." The blonde leapt easily onto a low-hanging tree branch and stretched out, lounging with unconscious grace. "I should have just let you fall. But then the entire family would hate me for not saving their precious pet human." Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"You hate me so much. Maye you should have. They'd forgive you eventually. I mean, they can't all stay mad at you forever. Not you." She turned to walk back down the path, angry and ashamed to feel tears welling in her eyes. The animosity that she'd always gotten from Rosalie was something she couldn't understand, and no matter how hard she'd tried, the other woman simply didn't care. By the time she'd reached jogging speed she was crying, and knew she was probably going to twist her neck. But she was too hurt to care. Suddenly she ran into something hard. Expecting a tree, she dashed the tears from her eyes and looked up to find Rosalie staring at her.

"Bella." The gorgeous blonde spat her name like a curse. "Get back up here and sit down. You'll kill yourself if you try heading down that path like this. Hell, you barely made it up when your vision was clear."

"And I'm sure you really care." Bella tried to move past her but didn't stand a chance. Rosalie scooped her up and took her back to the cliff's edge, dropping her unceremoniously on a patch of grass. With a lithe movement she sprang a few feet backwards and folded her long legs underneath herself. The two just stared at one another, neither sure what to say, if anything. Rose looked away first.

"They're all so attached to you. At first I thought it was just curiosity. But Edward truly believes you are his life. Alice thinks you're the greatest thing since sunrise. Jasper credits you with helping him gain control over his fledgling hunger.

"Esme is just like a mom to everyone." Here she laughed, but as beautiful as the sound was, there was no humor in it. "Not like my mom. She's so much nicer. But she took to you instantly, and calls you her human daughter when you're not around. Carlisle...well, he's fond of everyone and everything. He is in love with all life and living creatures. But his eyes light up when you're there. And Emmett...he sees you almost as the best friend of the little sister he never had. All of that, for you. And you're just a human. Not even a spectacular one at that. Just a clumsy mortal." By this time, she'd stood up, her voice raised as she paced. "What is so goddamned special about you that has everyone in this family falling all over themselves to impress you?" She was glaring at Bella, her eyes flashing fire, and though Bella was a little afraid of her, she had to admit that the vampire was even more stunning when she was angry. Still, the little tirade she'd just witnessed had her jumping to her feet in rebuttal.

"I don't know! I'm nothing great! I'm just me! Uncoordinated, plain, ordinary me! I didn't ask for this. I came to Forks because I knew it would be something that could make both Mom and Charlie happy. I didn't look for anything beyond anonymity! Now here I am, with half the kids at school looking at me like I'm some kind of freak, madly in love with a vampire that has every intention of just watching me grow old and letting me die rather than caring for me enough to make me like him! I lost my virginity to my best friend's husband while she helped, for god's sake, and I didn't know if they were going to kiss me or kill me! My emotions are hell, my mind is a mess, I can't comprehend why your family - your amazing, unbelievable, PERFECT family - has taken me in! Don't yell at me about not deserving any of this happiness! I know I'm just a human! Never in my wildest dreams could I have ever imagined anything so...so..." All of the fight had drained out of her and she dropped back down, resting her head on her knees. "All I know is that I love you all, and if that eventually leads to my death for whatever reason, I go gladly. Everyone has treated me with kindness I can't help but feel I haven't earned, but if it takes me the rest of my years I will try to earn it."

The wind whistled past them, the only sound besides Bella's soft sobbing. Rosalie was trying to figure out what just happened. She climbed up in the nearest tree and stayed silent, hearing the girl on the grass below crying, and found that - to her immense shock - she felt like a bitch. Not even like a bitch that was justifiably wronged. Just a garden variety shrew. The feeling shocked her, scared her a little. She made up her mind. Dropping to the ground, she gathered Bella gently in her arms, ignoring her muttering protests.

"Come on. Let's get you home. You need rest." Her mind confused as hell, she raced back down the path to the house.

* * *

"Jasper." Edward's voice was quiet, low enough that only his brother could hear him. The two dropped back behind the others. Jasper took one look at the other's face and knew what was going through his mind. He thought about trying to calm him, but usually that just made Edward angrier, so he settled for walking alongside the other vampire and waiting for the hammer to fall.

"You were Bella's first...lover." It wasn't a question, and required no response, so he didn't give one. After a moment, Edward spoke again. "Did you...did it...was she..." He trailed off, and Jasper took pity on him.

"I made sure she didn't feel any pain." He wasn't about to go into the fact that he'd nearly eaten her alive...the entire family had decided that was a tale better left unspoken. Fortunately Jasper found it very easy to push it to the back of his mind, as it was something he didn't want to think about either. So much more pleasant to think about the way her eyes fluttered shut when he stroked her, how tight she felt around him as he worked himself slowly into her depths, or how her voice sounded crying his name when she got close to the brink...Edward groaned, and Jasper realized his mistake. "Sorry! I didn't mean to...it won't happen again." Edward shook his head.

"It's alright. I mean, it will be alright. This is something Bella wants, and it makes her happy, so I'll just endure until I learn to deal with it deal easier."

"If it's any consolation, she'd much rather have you than any one of us."

"That makes me feel worse, actually." The other vampire stopped, and Jasper waited with him while he gathered his thoughts. "I wish...I mean...when James took her, and I had to suck out the venom..." He paused, and Jasper could see the intense shudder that worked its way through him. "I didn't think I was going to be able to stop. For one blinding moment all I wanted was to drink, to take and take until there was no more. If it wasn't for Carlisle's voice in the back of my head...well, it might have all ended...badly." He looked up.

"Ed. Bella is your very reason for existing, as Alice is mine. I know you're scared, but you came so close to losing her. You would never let that happen again."

"I know I wouldn't deliberately, but I'm afraid that if I...if we...and I've never..." Jasper's eyes widened involuntarily.

"God, Ed, you're a virgin?" All at once a whole bunch of pieces clicked into place in Jasper's mind. He had to talk to Alice.

"You make it sound like a curse." Edward was defensive. "I've never found anyone I wanted...like that."

"Until Bella."

"Until Bella. And now I'm afraid...since I don't know...well, what to expect from myself..." He paused again, looking at the ground. "Jazz, how can I go to her when I'm not sure how far my control will hold?" They walked in silence a while. Eventually, though, Jasper put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I think this is something you should discuss with Bella. I think she would understand a lot more if you told her the truth." Edward's chuckle was rough and devoid of amusement, and sarcasm laced his voice.

"Yes. I can see it now. Bella, my love, my life, while you've been learning and thoroughly enjoying the finer arts of lovemaking from my oh-so-talented siblings I've been abstaining for fear of hurting you. So now I'd like to try to make you mine. Oh, but don't be afraid - I think I can handle myself. And if not...well, it will only hurt excruciatingly and then you'll be either dead or damned. So what do you say? You want to risk it all with me?" Jasper looked at his brother, his expression filled with understanding and love.

"She'd say yes." And with that he walked off, leaving Edward alone with his many many thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

She rolled over in her sleep, her arms stretching to the other side of the bed...and found it empty. Fully awake, she realized that there was no one there. No Edward, no Jasper or Alice. It was the first time in a long time that she'd slept in this bed and not had someone there when she awoke. It felt a bit disjointed. And lonely. Standing up, she decided a long hot shower would be wonderful, to work the kinks out of her mind and body. A few moments later she was enjoying the incredible feeling of water cascading over her body, through her hair, washing the sleep from her eyes and waking her muscles. She remembered last week, when she was taking a shower and Alice jumped in without warning. Recalling her best friend's hands, the way her wet skin felt beneath her fingertips as they massaged and explored one another, Bella felt her body come alive. Leaning against the shower wall, one of her hands absently found it's way down her body, coming to rest lightly, teasingly on her trimmed mound.

"You taste amazing," Alice had said, Bella's mind remembering every inflection, every whisper.

"You've never been with a woman either." Bella had shaken her head. "Then let me show you what it's like." The memory of Alice's lips fluttering across her collarbone, drifting down to nibble and suck on her breasts before working their way teasingly down her stomach was vivid and clear as Bella stroked herself. She recalled how easily, effortlessly Alice had pinned her to the shower wall with one hand, holding her in place while she worked first one, then two fingers in and out of her dripping pussy. She didn't realize she was moaning out loud as she remembered the electrifying feel of Alice's tongue circling her clit, the jolt of pure sensation when her best friend began to lightly suck on her skin. Standing in Edward's luxurious shower, Bella used her memories and her hands to bring herself higher and higher, until she crashed into an amazing climax that had her crying out in pure pleasure and left her weak as a kitten while the water washed over her. ~What a way to wake up,~ she thought as she came back down. ~But not as good as the real thing. Man, I wish Alice and Jazz were here.~ She blushed at the thought. What was it~ Jazz called me? An insatiable little minx? I suppose he's right.~ She was chuckling as she dried herself off, counting in her head to figure out how long it would be before her friends came back, and realizing it was much too long for her liking.

Bella stood, feeling the air cooling and drying her heated skin, toweling off her hair before beginning to brush it. After running the brush through the thick, damp strands, she bent at the waist and flipped her hair forward. She loved having her hair brushed, and as she was losing herself in the gentle, repetitive tugging of the brush, she heard a strangled sound from behind her. Her effort to simultaneously grab her towel and turn around ended with her sprawled naked on the floor, the wet towel wrapped around her arm, staring into the surprised faces of Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was the one that had made the choking sound, she realized, as it appeared that was as close to words he could produce. Rosalie, to Bella's astonishment, was raking her eyes slowly over the naked girl on the floor, her eyes darkening with...appreciation? Lust? In the second that Bella tried to define the expression that graced the blonde vampire's features, Emmet spun and grabbed Rosalie, slinging her over his shoulder and vanishing downstairs. She sat there, stunned, embarrassed, and more than a little turned on as the banging and slamming from the lower floor was immediately followed by the unmistakable sound of animalistic rutting. As she listened to the gasping, growling, and screams from the couple below, she realized that she was instantly, painfully aroused. And that, just like the first night with Jasper and Alice, it was her choice. Deciding took less than the length of a breath, and she stood - self-consciousness fleeing in the face of desire - and walked, still naked and damp, out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Jasper heard his wife purr, then giggle to herself as he walked up. He kissed her neck, loving her smile when she turned to him.

"Thinking about me, darlin'?" She shook her head and he pretended to be hurt.

"About Bella." She chuckled. "She's gonna have learned a few new things by the time we get back."

"Oh?" His curiosity - and his libido - were piqued. "Such as?"

"Such as...Emmett's favorite pastime...and why we all call Rose 'Motormouth' behind her back." Jasper shivered and hugged Alice close. He whispered in her ear, his voice anxious.

"We're only out here for two more days, right?" Alice's laugh was high and sparkling and Carlisle turned around, one elegant brow raised.

"Something funny?" Alice and Jasper looked at one another and grinned.

"Everything, Carlisle. Just everything."


	5. Chapter 5

It took Bella a moment to realize she needed to breathe. Standing in the kitchen, early morning sunlight making them glow, Emmett and Rosalie were frantic. The lissome blonde's fingers had dug deep furrows in the kitchen counter she was leaning forward over while her husband pounded her so fast that to Bella's eyes his hips were simply a blur. She stood there in absolute silence, held in place by awe, as Emmett rammed Rose from one climax to another so quickly that it was obvious they were more than human. ~No human could withstand that,~ she thought admiringly. ~That's it. If Edward isn't willing to change me, I'll ask Carlisle.~ Suddenly they stopped dead, both of them staring at her in shock. Now or never thought Bella, and gathering all her courage she smiled wickedly.

"Room for one more?" She watched, completely amused, as Emmett's jaw dropped in surprise and he backed away from his wife, his impressive erection catching Bella's eye for a moment. Rosalie, however, was where her attention stayed. Bella had made up her mind on the way down the stairs that she would be open to anything, but only if Rosalie gave the okay. After their little outburst the previous day, she wasn't sure where she stood with the gorgeous blonde, and she wasn't about to push the issue. She met Rosalie's eyes stare for stare, and when she saw them go from confused to apprehensive to disbelieving without making a pit stop at pissed, she knew she was on the right track.

"What do you say, Rose? Can you put up with a clumsy human for a few hours? I'll try to make sure you don't regret it." Her words were deferential, but she refused to let her voice show how nervous she was, so she kept it perky and challenging. Rose began making her way over to Bella, who had a momentary feeling of being stalked, but Aphrodite incarnate stopped about a foot from her and she banished her nerves.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want Edward whining that we broke his toy before he got to play with it." Despite the snide tone, Rosalie's face showed only honest concern. Bella swallowed hard. ~This is what I want.~

"Absolutely. Unless you don't want me. If you think I'll bore you I can always go amuse myself." Rose reached out and twined her hand in Bella's still-damp hair.

"We're game. If you think you can keep up, that is." Their faces were very close together and from the corner of her eye Bella could see Emmett standing stock-still, taking in every movement. With deliberate intent, she winked at him before looking back to the woman in front of her.

"Oh, I know I can keep up." She grabbed Rosalie by the hair and yanked her forward, molding their lips together violently. She heard Emmett's exclamation distantly as the taste of Rose's lips flooded her senses. ~My god,~ she thought wonderingly. ~She's amazing!~ The vampire let her take the lead for a moment, but before long she had Bella under her control, her hands raking over her body, making her whimper with need. Huge, strong hands grabbed her hips from behind and a hard, solid cock rubbed between the cheeks of her ass, but she had little attention to spare for Emmett at the moment. Every nerve in her body strained towards the woman she was now clutching for dear life. Suddenly Rose broke away, grinning over Bella's shoulder at her husband as she spoke.

"I think I'll give you to Emmett to play with first. He's been so eager to try you on for size that I'd be a very mean wife if I didn't oblige." The vampire in question currently had his lips racing up and down Bella's neck, so she had absolutely no complaint. Rose hopped up on the counter, the very picture of leisure, and watched as her man lifted the diminutive brunette and bent her forward, penetrating her without preamble. The sensation was so intense that she came instantly, her mouth opened in a scream that had no sound.

"God, Rose...she's dripping...oh my god she's hot...mmmmm..." Bella learned very quickly that, whereas Emmett usually didn't shut up in day-to-day situations, when it came to sex it was Rosalie that was the talker. Her voice washed over them as Emmett rammed his cock deeper into Bella's clenching pussy. He never gave her time to recover from that initial orgasm, and as he worked her body his wife's words worked her mind.

"Feels good, doesn't it Bella? He's got such a nice, fat cock. He loves a woman who can take it all. Ooohh...yeah, like that honey. Make her squeal. I want to watch you fuck her 'til she passes out. Such a hot little slut, aren't you? Bent over, taking my man's dick like a pro. Is she good, babe? I bet she's super tight. Jasper spends so long on foreplay she probably hasn't ever been fucked like a proper whore. She's learning now. You're loving this, Bella, I can tell..." On and on it went, Bella gasping and moaning as Emmett held her, shifting her body this way and that as he took her, hearing Rose's voice from her vantage point on the counter urging him on, cajoling him to do more, use her. She lost all capacity for intelligent thought. The only two things the knew had become the almost violent mating she was party to and the sounds of Rose's narrative turning her on even more.

"She's such a good little fuck, isn't she Em? You know what she'd like? I know what she'd like. I bet you she's never had eight inches of dick up her ass. Would you like that, Bella? You want to take my man's hard cock in your virgin rear? It's Emmett's biggest pleasure. I think you should try it. You'll love it. It feels so good. You've gotta have it. Do it, babe. Take her ass. You know you want it." By this time Rose had hopped down off the counter and was whispering in Bella's ear as she pulled and tugged on her nipples. All Bella could do was moan in disappointment as the furious thrusting stopped and he pulled out of her with an audible pop. Rose led her over to the back of the couch, urging her to bend forward, and Bella felt the first stirrings of fear as the blonde's previous words filtered into her brain.

"Rose? I don't know...I don't think...I mean..." She was silenced effectively with a deep, thorough kiss as Rose's hands began to squeeze her sensitive breasts. Far from the earlier, almost fanatical tone, the vampire's voice when she spoke was tender, gentle.

"It's okay, Bella. Emmett's a pro at this. I guarantee you're going to love it. Just don't think about it. Concentrate on what you're feeling. And if it really is too much for you, that's okay too. There won't be any animosity. No hurt feelings or insult. C'mon, Isabella. Let us make you feel things you never knew." Bella made her choice. She'd come down here ready to try anything. It was time to put her resolve to the test. With a gulp, she nodded her assent.

* * *

"What is it, Jasper?" He'd waited until Edward had stalked off in one of his moods and Esme went to go bathe in a nearby stream before grabbing hold of Carlisle and Alice to talk.

"It's Edward. I think I've found out part of what his issue is."

"And?" Carlisle's voice was curious and controlled, but Jasper knew that he cared about Edward, and so he'd decided to bring him into this as well.

"Edward has never had sex before. Ever. So not only is he terrified that he'd hurt Bella, he's got the added fear of not knowing how his control would be normally, let alone when he makes love to her for the first time." He spoke in a rush, and waited for the questions.

"I see." Carlisle was thoughtful. "So he's got the normal worry of hurting a human, compounded with the fact that he doesn't know what to expect and how it will affect him." He nodded. Alice stayed quiet, her mind obviously whirling this new information around.

"What can we do to help him? He needs Bella, and she him, but if he's so scared the only thing I can think of is for one of us to turn her, so he doesn't have to worry about her being breakable anymore."

"Or someone can teach Edward how to be gentle with her." Alice spoke for the first time, looking at Jasper. Carlisle glanced from one to the other in perfect understanding.

"If he'd be willing to do that, I think it is an excellent idea. If we can convince him to gain some experience with people he can't hurt, he'll know how to temper his responses when he's with the one he can." Jasper's mind was suddenly filled with visions of Alice and Edward, of Edward and Rose, of the two of them together with him, entangled in his bed, panting...he gasped and sunk to the ground. Alice was right beside him, looking at him questioningly. He blinked a few times.

"I think it can be done. I'll have to talk to him, because if he doesn't agree, then we can't push it, but if he does...well, it might just solve all their problems."


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella...you won't regret this..."

Rosalie's lips caressed Bella's full name in such a way that it made her happy for the first time to call it hers. And then those same lips were caressing her own, and she could feel Emmett walking up behind her. She wanted to tense, her fear of the unknown prompting her to cringe, but he gently ran his fingers over the slick folds of skin he'd been abusing with his cock a few moments earlier and all Bella could do was whimper her excitement. He slipped a finger inside her, soothing the slick tissues, fucking her slowly with his finger while his tongue began its journey over her ass cheek. She moaned into Rosalie's mouth when he took his finger, slick with her juices, and pressed it gently against her nether hole. With Rose to guide her and distract her she could stay relaxed, and she had to admit the feel of his finger stroking in and out of her backdoor was incredible. He nibbled carefully on her tender skin as he added another finger to the first, and to Bella's astonishment she felt herself gliding towards climax again. Her partners could tell as well, and their ministrations got more fervent, more complete. She was so close, so very close, when she felt Emmet's cock rubbing her tight hole. Last minute fear shot through her, silenced almost immediately by the feeling of Rosalie's fingers rubbing along her swollen folds.

"Bells, babe...you're amazing..." Emmett's appreciative tone caressed her like warm honey, soothing her and she felt the almost-pain as he began to work the head of his cock into her. "You feel so good on my dick...that's it, baby...mmmmm...that's the first half...you've got half my dick in your ass...my god, you're sexy...relax...ohhh...more...take it...oh god, you've got it...how's that, Bells? My whole dick in your ass...you're so fucking hot..." He trailed off into indecipherable babble, but Rose was more than happy to pick up for him. With her fingers fucking Bella's pussy, her lips moved to the girl's ear.

"You did it, Isabella. You took it all. Just wait 'til he moves. Do it, baby. Work her." He began to shift his hips slowly, easily, and Bella moaned like a woman possessed. She'd never imagined anything could feel like this. The sensation of having Emmett mount her this way while his wife egged him on...~god, I feel so dirty...but it's all good...oh, it's so good~...the feeling of Rose's fingers sliding in and out of her slick hole in time with her man's rapidly increasing thrusts...Bella came, shuddering like a leaf.

"See, Isabella? I told you you'd like it. I could feel you come. Again, baby. Do it again. You're loving this. Doesn't it feel amazing? Nothing like it. And then if I do this..." Bella gasped as Rosalie shifted her angle and speed, her long slender fingers rubbing deep inside, her thumb teasing her throbbing clit until Bella came again, and still she kept talking, raising her voice to include her husband now.

"That's it, Emmett. You can take her harder now. She can handle it. Really fuck her. You want to." He moaned as he worked his hips, her voice driving him as crazy as it was driving the woman impaled on his thrusting cock. "She's gonna come again, Em. That's it, just like that. Oh, this is so damn hot I could come. Do it, Em, fuck her, fuck her ass, shoot your load in her tight hole." And as Rose urged her man to finish, the thought of how they would look to anyone else - Rose manipulating Bella's breasts while she, bent over and holding onto the couch for all she was worth, was taking thrust after thrust up the ass from a vampire twice her size...she wailed ecstasy as she climaxed once more, hearing their moans and feeling the heat as Emmett pushed deep within her one last time and emptied himself, his dick twitching and spasming. Bella felt one more orgasm hit her like a freight train, and then the world went dark.

* * *

"I didn't think she'd actually faint, but she did. It was fucking amazing."

"Yeah, Alice mentioned she'd have learned a few more things while we were hunting. How'd she take to Motormouth?" She heard a moan of pure male delight.

"Oh god, Jazz, you shoulda seen it, you should have been there. It was un-fucking-believable! I don't know what made her come harder - my dick or Rose's language! Bells was panting and gasping and totally gone, like completely out of her gourd. I can see why you and Alice are so addicted to her." A familiar chuckle greeted that statement, and then she heard the voices move away as Emmett and Jasper headed downstairs. She was laying face-down on the bed, enjoying the soreness of her muscles and the quiet of the morning when she felt a pair of soft lips on her bare shoulder. Another set brushed gently over her arm, and she opened her eyes to find Alice and Rosalie both lying on the bed with her. She'd had no morning-after confusion with Alice or Jasper, but Rosalie...Bella was tempted to bury her face in the pillow again.

"For a human, you're a pretty good lay." The voice was teasing, and she saw a kind smile on the blonde's face. She smiled in return and sat up, first embracing Alice, then Rosalie.

"So I wasn't a disappointment?" she asked with mock shyness. Rose hit her with a pillow.

"Emmett can't stop talking about it. But as for me..." she broke off and shot Alice a conspiratorial grin, "...I think I'll have to try you out a bit more. For research purposes, you know. Alice has kindly offered to help. However, that's only if you think you can handle it." Bella laughed.

"Oh, I can handle it. Can you?" Enmity forgotten, the three girls sat on the bed, laughing and chatting while the sun rose over the mountains.

* * *

Author's note:

So we've come to the end of Book 2. As near as the Evil Plotbunnys can tell me, this seems to be a six-book series. Then again, the last time I listened to the EPs, I ended up with a pickle-loving snowman and a basket full of multicolored squid, so what do they know? At any rate, it seems that Bella, and the Cullens as well, have much left to learn from one another. And miles to go before they sleep. So stay tuned for Ages of Innocence: Book 3 - Fantasy, coming soon to a page near you!


End file.
